Wreak havoc
by lilybluebluelily
Summary: Dean Winchester met Rebekah Mikaelson while on case in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He and Sam were supposed to kill her older brother, Niklaus, but things didn't work out according to plan. Upon leaving they promised to never cross each other's path again, but none of them thought they'd see each other again; no one of them expected to meet the other in St. Tropez.


The sunlight brushed over the golden locks of her hair, moving onto her pale skin, without giving her any sense of warmth to wake her up. A slight smirk tugged the corner Dean's lips as he watched her finally asleep. That's when she looked innocent and vulnerable. His gaze trailed to the silver ring on her right hand with the sapphire on it. He could slide it off of her finger and she'll burn under the sun; at least that's what she had once told him. The sun won't kill her but it can harm her. Her and her family aside from that bastard brother of hers, Klaus. With a shake of his head Dean shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind before sitting up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and images appeared behind his closed lids – images of blood, death and despair, following the bright light that represented the life being sucked out of Cas. And it was all cause by one simple blade, held by the hand of that bastard Lucifer. All of which he kept to himself.

The hot water erased any trace of tiredness left on his face but it did little about the dark circles under his eyes. Yet he tried to remind himself that coming here was supposed to be his vacation. Dean could barely count the years he had spent killing monsters and keeping the family business running alongside his younger brother. It was eating him alive but only now he realized how broken he truly was by the numerous year taking care of Sammy and being the perfect son, the ideal brother, the protector and all he could see looking back through the years was death; death of the people he knew and meant something to him. He was never the one to just give up and leave but it had come to the point where he could no longer stand it and instead he did everything the other way.

"Good morning" Rebekah whispered, pressing a kiss onto his shoulders as her fingers traced over his torso. She then pressed her cheek onto his back, letting out a soft sigh as she felt his muscles stiffen for a moment.

With a swift movement of his Dean had her pressed against the wall, an elbow at her throat, though he had no intention on hurting her. He knew her kind; the one he was supposed to be killing instead of making out with but Rebekah got away once and she surely was going to get away with it now. Her ocean blue eyes flickered with passion and hunger as he met her gaze seconds before he leaned over, giving up. Instead of her lips he kissed the nape of her neck, tracing all the way up to her jaw line and smiling against her skin as she moaned in return.

"Was last night not enough for you?"

Her nails scratched his back before digging into the flesh of his shoulders when he lifted her. His palms slid over her thighs and up to her waist, pulling her towards himself.

After all, he was on vacation. It was pointless if his mind was constantly focused on whether Sammy was alright, on the death of another close friend of his, on how his mother was trapped in an alternative universe with Lucifer and his last words to her weren't the once he'd wished he would say if he was ever given the chance of a proper goodbye.

St. Tropez was like heaven on Earth. Peaceful atmosphere, beautiful women, endless sunshine and that soft breeze, smelling of sea salt just like her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling once again; pressing soft kisses on her collar bone, irritating her delicate skin with his teeth. His name fell from her parted lips, like a low mumble.

By now the water has turned cold and unpleasant against his heated skin. Lifting her once more for her to now wrap her legs around his torso, Dean turned the taps and exited the bathroom, carrying her in his arms. His lips not once pulling back from her skin, instead they moved lower, feeling the solid rim of her ribcage as he kissed in between her breasts.

As he tossed her onto the bed, Dean took a moment to admire her naked body and to think about just how odd and wrong what he was doing was. Sleeping with a vampire, an Original one, so many times he had wanted to end her life and just as much it all swirled down into an endless spiral of passion and lust. Like she was more than a vampire, like a goddess-like creature; one that could enslave him with just one glare, one innocent smile of hers, one gesture, and one word.

"Dean," just like her name, making her tongue twists in her mouth. Her eyes were closed for a while but now her blue eyes met his; small veins forming under them.

His lips pressed against the edge of her ribcage, moving down her body; his hot breath made her body tremble or it was probably due to the linger for something else, something more. Soft noises escaped from her every now and then until he pulled over her once more and covered her lips with hers.

Rebekah Mikaelson was the definition of disaster. He was the definition of destruction. Together they formed something unpredictable, completely and utterly wrong. Madness. Wreak havoc. That's why he forced himself to leave her a few years ago, but it was the same reason why he couldn't resist her, seeing her here in St. Tropez now. They were just like two magnets, two pieces of a whole, needing each other in order to feel complete. He felt that way whenever he was around her, she made him forget his troubles. She enslaved his mind and she didn't even know it.


End file.
